


Unsubs Abound

by Whisperer2109



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex Spencer Reid, Intersex Submissive Men, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: What if Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan had met way before they ever met in the BAU? What if their Meeting resulted in the conception of Penelope's Son?Penelope Garcia has slowly been working up the courage to introduce the team to her son over the years, and when she finally is ready, Her son goes missing.Jasper never imagined his life would turn out this way. Held captive by a crazy pair of people intent on hurting the BAU team that his mother works in.





	Unsubs Abound

Full Name: _**Jasper Aurelianus Garcia **_

Age: **_18 _**

Height: **_6 feet, 9 inches _**

Family: **_Penelope Garcia (Mother), Unknown Father, _**

** _Barbara Garcia (Grandmother-Deceased), Emilio Garcia (Step-Grandfather-Deceased),_ **

** _Carlos Garcia (Uncle), Eddy Garcia (Uncle), Manny Garcia (Uncle), Rafe Garcia (Uncle)_ **

** _Their Home: _ **

** **

** _His Car:_ **

** _ _ **


End file.
